


BobaFruits D&D Commission

by WhiteFireWillow



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFireWillow/pseuds/WhiteFireWillow
Summary: A sweet short story about two adventurers, featuring the other two members of their party! Based upon a D&D campaign. (D&D belongs to its rightful owners. Original characters belong to their respective creators.)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	BobaFruits D&D Commission

Hearing the dreaded dribble of water and the cold creeping dampness soaking their sock, Esmond stopped in their pursuit for the exit and felt their infuriation rising like the water level in their supposedly protective boots. “This sucks!” They retracted their foot from the puddle and fumed as they shirked off their boot to shake out as much of the water as they could. “That’s the second fucking puddle I’ve stepped in and now both of my feet are wet! Stupid Lochlan and his stupid treasure hunts and this stupid cave that I can’t fucking see in and these stupid puddles. I hate everything about this! I’d much rather we had taken that lame job about some snot-nosed kid losing his magic eye.”

“Well, we didn’t, so you’ll just have to live with another of Lochlan’s terrible treasure hunts.”

Esmond turned to see Cyndros rounding the corner with a flame floating above his palm. The bottoms of his golden robes were drenched and stained from walking through the cavern’s tunnels, but he could at least see where he was going.

“What took you so long, Cyndy? I haven’t been able to see shit.”

“Well, if you hadn’t taken off like you did just to beat Lochlan in a bet, then maybe you’d have been able to see if you’d have stayed close to me.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Esmond said as they slipped their boot back on. “I just want to find that treasure before that damn gnome does. He can be so--”

“Infuriating?” Cyndros finished for them.

“Exactly.”

Utilizing the light of his flame, Cyndros scanned the cavern once again. The walls were bare with the exception of moss patches and the occasional insect scuttling about. The path he and Esmond tread upon was littered with puddles and loose rocks that his and Esmond’s feet had been victim to. Water dripped from the ceiling’s vine-like foliage now and then and collected into the puddles around them. “It doesn’t help either that Lochlan and Verya have the map. I only got to glance at it briefly before we lost each other, but if we keep going this way then I think we’ll meet up with them and locate the treasure Lochlan was going on about.” Cyndros concluded.

“Can’t we just turn back now? I don’t care about finding some lame treasure anymore, as much as I wanted to steal it…” Esmond gripped beginning to walk passed Cyndros and back the way they had come.

“I wouldn’t,” Cyndros said over his shoulder. “If I remember the map correctly, it’ll be a lot faster to just keep going and exit from the open space that the treasure is supposedly in.”

Esmond paused, huffed, and turned back around, walking passed Cyndros again in the direction leading closer to the treasure. “Fine, whatever, but if there isn’t an exit at the end of this tunnel, I’m going to stab Lochlan with my dagger when we find him.”

With a smirk, Cyndros followed close behind to light the way and rolled his eyes at Esmond’s threat. “No, you won’t. Verya would chew you out before you could withdraw your dagger.”

“Doesn’t mean the desire isn’t still there,” Esmond grumbled, knowing the gold dragon sorcerer was right.

“There are times I want to light him on fire as badly as you want to stab him. But I think for now we should focus on getting out of here before we run into any trouble.” Cyndros advised.

“Cyndy, it’s us, when do we ever not run into trouble? It’s only a matter of time until something happens.”

“...Fair point. Then I guess we’ll need to prepare ourselves then.”

Esmond withdrew his shortsword and held it close as they and Cyndros continued onward into the cavern’s tunnel. They traveled in silence for a few minutes, listening to the ‘plip’ of water drops falling into puddles and the soft whispers of each other’s breathing.

“...Do you think Verya and Lochlan are doing alright?” Esmond asked.

“I’m sure Verya’s looking out for the both of them. I’m sure they both would appreciate your concern though.” Cyndros teased.

“Shut up, Cyndy,” Esmond said. Their remark was answered with a soft chuckle that caused a touch of heat to rise to Esmond’s cheeks. “Are we there yet?”

“We should be getting there right about...now, actually.”

Sunlight bathed the tunnel opening as Esmond and Cyndros stepped out into a wide cavern aglow with the sun’s warming rays shining through various holes to the outside world. A waterfall poured into a flowing river far below the rounded plateau that Esmond and Cyndros stood upon. The rocky walls were adorned with mossy cliffs and plants that draped the walls like tapestries. Aside from the beautiful natural scenery, a massive trove of glittery treasures sat in the middle of the plateau glistening in the natural spotlights created by the holes in the cavern’s walls. The only thing missing from this scene, from Esmond’s perspective, was the angelic voices of a celestial choir. But the presence of a clan of red kobolds staring right at them negated any chance of a celestial being present, let alone allowing Esmond and Cyndros to take what they pleased.

“Uh...Cyndy? This sort of thing seems right up your alley.”

Twelve pairs of eyes redirected their gaze towards Cyndros, and the second they noticed the golden scales that embellished his skin, they unsheathed their weapons and released a series of snarls towards the two invaders.

“What did they say?” Esmond asked. “My Draconic is rusty.”

“They said we’re trespassing in their lair and that we’ll pay with our lives. As well as calling me things I’d rather not repeat.” Cyndros reported, his fingers began to crackle with magic energy as he braced himself for battle.

“As confident as I normally am about a fight, can we really take on this many kobolds with just us?” Esmond questioned with an edge of panic.

The small army of kobolds advanced upon the two adventurers with their weapons raised high.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice anymore,” Cyndros exclaimed. “Now would be a really great time for Lochlan and Verya to show up.”

“Cyndy, this may be the only time I’ll get to say this to you…”

The first kobold approached Cyndros waving a javelin around in both an unpracticed and threatening manner. The sorcerer launched a firebolt at the kobold, sending it hurtling back into another of its comrades. The two of them collided with one another and laid tangled in a daze. “If this is your confession about the gold you stole from me to buy that seasonal ale back at Marshton this is very ill-timed.” Cyndros scolded.

“No, it’s not about that! How’d you even know about that?!”

“I saw you buy it with my money!”

Esmond swung their shortsword at a kobold wielding a scimitar, managing to disarm it and knock it prone with a well-placed kick to the chest. “That’s not what I was going to say! I’d never admit it in front of Lochlan and Verya, but all those times they were making fun of us for liking each other, they weren’t wrong, okay?! There, I said it! I wanted you to know before we died!” Esmond cried, slashing at another kobold who was struggling to swing their mace at the thief.

Cyndros gave Esmond a slight smile, but before he could respond to Esmond’s confession a roar shook the cavern and a powerful gust interrupted the fight. A young red dragon landed atop the treasure trove and snarled at the kobolds with its wings outstretched. Terrified, the kobolds abandoned their weapons and fled through the tunnel, running passed Esmond and Cyndros who were forgotten about. Once the kobolds were gone, the red dragon folded its wings and stared down at the two adventurers.

“...Verya?” Cyndros inquired, realizing that the dragon may be their Avariel elven friend. She nodded and both Esmond and Cyndros released their held breaths. A red-headed gnome popped around the dragon’s neck and smirked at Esmond and Cyndros.

“‘ey, fellas. What’d we miss?” Lochlan asked.

Esmond and Cyndros exchanged looks of bashfulness and embarrassment, hoping that Verya and Lochlan wouldn’t suspect anything when they gave their shared response of,

“Nothing.”


End file.
